Dark Note (Death Note X Batman)
by Sweet Tree
Summary: A series of murders start occuring in Gotham but cant be explained in order to stop this threat Batman has to find out how these people are being killed and who's killing them
1. Chapter 1

"The humans whos name is written in this note shall die"

In the batcave watching the news  
"Another dead body has been found by the GCPD in ST Lawrence church making that the 5th body found this week!" Says news reporter

Alfred walks up to bruce who is sitting on his chair  
"Another huh, does this person have anything in common with the previous victims

Responding quickly  
"The only thing that these people had in common was that they all died of heart attacks and were found in ST Lawrence church"

"The first four victims were bank tellers that kept an honest life without having any crinimal records" bruce tells alfred

On the news  
"The body has been identified as Hilda Barnes but cause of death is still unkown" Commissoner  
Gordan walks by the news reporter to the scene of the crime

"Commissoner Gordan do you know why there has been five dead bodies found here, and do you think someone is out there killing people, and dumping their bodies at the ST Lawrence church" news reporter asks as she points the mic to Gordan

"We dont know that much about these deaths as we cant yet assume there has been a murder yet but we do know that these people are breaking and entering into the church so we'll be puting up cameras up to see what were dealing with" Gordan says to the mic

"So Gordan dosnt know that much about whats happening either" bruce says to alfred

"Seems that way but he can be keeping information from the public?"

Hours go bye as Gotham stays quiet besides the odd mugging and armed robbery day turns to night as the city turns dark.  
The bat symbol is casted from the top of the GCPD building and Commissoner Gordan awaits Batmans arrival.


	2. Chapter 2

"This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore people sharing the same name will not be affected"

"God it's bloody cold out" says James Gordon as he stands and waits for the Batman

Footsteps are heard from a distance as a dark silhouette of man approuches Gordan saying " We need to talk about the murdered victims that were found in the St lawrence church" in a dark gritty voice

"We don't know if the victims we found in the church were murdered or not, but we do know that all the victims died of heart attacks and the latest victim did as well" Gordon says to the man that he only knows as Batman

"Is their anything else that you know about victims"

"Not that much all the victims were banktellers including the latest one, but they all have no signs of murder or even traces of drugs within the body all that the forensics can find was that they died of heart attacks" Gordan replies to Batman

"I'm going to go check the crimescene" as Batman walks towards the edge of the building

"Go ahead just don't make a mess and also Batman If there's more dead bodies found there the mayor is going to get a detective on the case"

"Who's this detective their going to get on that case?"

Gordon says in a frustrated tone "I don't know that much about this detective but goes by the name 'L' but the problem with that is when people find that the mayor had to call in a detective the GCPD will look bad and unreliable, so I need you to find out what's happening before another body is found"

Batman nods his head to Gordon before he jumps off and glides to the ST Lawrence church.

At the scene of the crime Batman enters the church to see it empty. Batman investigates where the bodies were found and checked for fingerprints or any other traces left behind but to find nothing. Footsteps can be heard on the floor heading towards Batman, but before Batman can be seen he hides in the shadows to see a priest with a notebook talking to what can only be seen as himself "the doors open but I don't see anyone ... oh your probably right it was just the wind"

The priest walks towards the door to close them to only have Batman sneak up behind him

"Sir the crime scene is closed to the public" a dark voice say's

The priest gasp as he flinched from the unexpected voice looming behind him "who are you and what do you want!?" He says in a scared voice

"I'm not here to hurt you i want to know why your here?"

"I came back to grab a bible that I left here"

"Who were you talking to earlier?"

"No one" the priest guickly responds back to Batman "but can I ask you to leave the church it is closed but will be open next Sunday hopefully"

"I'll be gone as soon as I further inspect the church in the meantime you might as well leave"

I can't do that with you in here so you need to" a knock at the door interrupts the priest causing the room to go quiet

"Suppose I should go that" the priest says as he walks towards the door. The priest opens the door as Batman moves to the shadows but as soon as the priest opens the door he runs out the church and bumping into the person at the door.

Batman rushes out the door after the man but to only find that the street was empty. Batman helps the man that knocked over to ask him why he is here but with no answer and no expression, the man walks into the church with a duffle bag in hand and drops it in the center of the room and having a heart attack and dying.

Batman see's that the man is having a heart attack and readies his electric gloves to act as a defibrillator as the man drops to the ground. Batman shocks the man's body but to only have his body convulse from the electricity Batman does this many times in tell he gives up.

Batman investigates the duffle bag to find it full of cash

To Alfred on the intercom "inform the GCPD of what happened I'm going to go and find tell Gordan"


End file.
